1. Field of the Invention
Aged mortar coloring agent; dye
2. Description of Related Art
The word comprise may be construed in any one of three ways herein. A term used to describe a given object is said to comprise it, thereby characterizing it with what could be considered two-way equivalency in meaning. Thus, it is stated that the subject matter hereof comprises a mixture of ingredients for use as a suitable coloring agent for aesthetic application to mortar meaning that the latter is in fact the former and the former, the latter. The term comprise may also be characterized by what might be considered one-way equivalency, as when it is stated herein that light reflective dye might comprise an additional ingredient of a sought-after property for a prior art mixture. This use of the word has a generic sense to it. That is, light reflective paint will always amount to an added ingredient of the prior art mixture but an added ingredient may be light reflective paint in one case but something else—a special dispersing agent, or vehicle, for instance—in another. However, the word comprise may also be used to describe a feature which is part of the structure or composition of a given object. Thus, it is said fatty acids share the property of comprising a carboxyl group (COON). The meaning in the respective cases is clear from context, however. Accordingly, modifying words to clarify which of the three uses is the intended one seem unnecessary.
The prior art is replete with mixtures or compositions relying upon adhesion or materials bonding for masonry purposes as well as upon acceptable substance curing and surface protection for the sake of long term endurance. Exemplary are U.S. Pat. No. 2,928,752 issued to Felletschin; U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,469 issued to Littler, et. al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,540 issued to Hsin-Chu; U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,319 issued to Sackin, et. al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,612,157 issued to Mosquet, el. al. All comprise a paraffin wax, fatty acids, emulsions and, possibly, additional substances conferring upon the mixture some sought-after variable property. For example, light reflective paint might comprise such an additional ingredient. Linseed oil is a frequently included ingredient. In general, the properties of those mixtures are directed to prolonging the curing time of the concrete or masonry while avoiding the mixture's deactivation. The Littler and Sackin preparations contain reflective pigments to diminish the sun's role during that stage. Mosquet comprises a latex substitute thought to allay chemical instability and otherwise inherent environmental problems. All require application during the wet stage before curing is complete and may, thus, be considered part of the synthesis of the masonry structure they are applied to. Mixtures or compositions dedicated merely to changing the hue, shade or color of mortar in particular are distinguishable from those directed to adhesion or product strengthening, however, although some ingredients are common in both in one proportion or another. Although aesthetic mixtures or compositions of this latter sort may, too, be applied during the wet stage of construction, it is more conveniently accomplished after curing and setting has occurred—even years afterward upon very old mortar.
While the prior art reflects valid contributions to masonry in the way of strengthening bonding applications of mortar to brick or stone, it would be highly beneficial to the industry to provide a coloring agent which endures well and can be applied efficiently, quickly and inexpensively to beautify the mortar of older existing masonry constructions. A desirable mixture would be one which, when applied to new mortar patched in for repairs—that which is 60 days or more of age—blends perfectly with the old mortar adjoining the patch-work such that one would not readily observe any line of demarcation at the site. For one reason or another, masons have thus far encountered difficulty along those lines.